Kitty Katswell (TUFF Agents)
Kitty Katswell is TUFF's number 1 agent and is the current leader of Team Katswell and partner (And now wife) of Dudley Puppy. She, along with her sister, Cat Katswell wanted to be secret agents just like their father. Sometime when they were children, their father was killed by General Guar. Kitty and Cat spent 8 years of Secret Agent Collage to know what it takes to become TUFF Agents. After Dr. Rabies hypnotized Cat into being Madame Catastrophe, and after her original partner, Jack Rabbit retired, Kitty preferred to work solo. She wasn't too keen on having Dudley be assigned her partner at first, but got used to it overtime. Eventually, she formed her own team known as Team Katswell and it gained more members overtime. At some point, she was put in charge of watching over the orphaned human child, Andy Maxwell, much to her displeasure, but overtime, she grew found of the human child much like he was her son. After saving him from a head injury, Kitty realized how much she loved Andy and chose to adopt him as her son. As the years passed by, she was trying her best to raise him, along with the help of some older adoptive children she gained along the line such as Aaron Katswell and Robyn Kittensworth. At some point, Kitty decided to let Andy spend the day with Eric, the Water Delivery Guy she's had a crush on for a long time working at TUFF, but after he tried to mail Andy away in a box, she lost it with him and requested the Chief to have him banished from TUFF and be replaced by his brother, Derek. After Eric was banished from TUFF, Kitty felt remorse that the one person she ever loved betrayed him. During Valentines Day in 2015, she and Dudley were both without someone to spend Valentines Day with. Their good friend, Eli J. Brown the Hedgehog suggested to them to go out with each other. They weren't sure about this decision at first, but eventually gave in. Although their relationship is still unconfirmed, Dudley did take her out on a date at Quacky's Diner along with her sister, Katty Katswell who was dating Derek, but it turned out to be a trap by Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose. Thanks to Eli, Cat, Michael, and Shine, they were saved and they had their dinner at TUFF. Trivia * Her birth-date was coined by Deviantart user, K-Katswell-56, to be February 19th, but according to an official episode, Kitty's birthday is actually on March 2. * In '''The Greatest Mission Ever, '''Kitty signed as "Cathrine Katswell" when she was adopting Andy. This is however incorrect in the '''TUFF Agents '''series as her name was confirmed to be "Kitsandra." Deviantart user, Mad-Cat-56 confirmed Cat's real name to be Cathrine. * Dudley revealed that Kitty would marry Eric in the future in "Mutts and Bolts," but was also going to warn her about something. After Eric was fired from TUFF for sending Andy away in a box, as well as after Purpose's identity was revealed to be Eric, Kitty was worried that she would marry Eric anyway since Dudley told her she would. Thankfully, this was cleared up when Keswick managed to give Dudley his psychic abilities back and Dudley revealed that Kitty would have married Eric if she wanted to also be married to a super mega villain, and the thing he was going to warn her about was Eric's intentions as Purpose. Dudley was then going to see who Kitty would marry in the future, but Keswick turned off the device before he could, but fellow TUFF Agents, Eli and Cat stated they pretty much knew who Kitty's groom would be. Months later, it turned out her groom was Dudley Puppy the whole time. * Although she and Dudley are now married, she may still often be refered to by her maiden name "Katswell." However, she and Dudley agreed on the name "Kitty Katswell Puppy." Gallery All Five Katswell Sisters.PNG|Kitty with her sisters, Alicia (Far Left), Katty (Left of Kitty), Cat (Right of Kitty), and Frankie (Far Right) Kitty france by kuropop d5tkbe2 by linkandrutofan-d63xfxo.gif|Gif of Kitty as a French Girl in "Lights, Camera, Quackton." Belly Dancer Kitty 2.PNG|Kitty as a belly dancer Kitty and Andy at Hospital.PNG|Kitty with Andy at the hospital in "The Greatest Mission Ever" Dudley and Kitty's New Partner.png|Kitty with Eli and Dudley Cal And Kitty Hugging.png|Kitty hugging Cal You Boys Are Welcome To Come Along.PNG|Kitty getting ready to surf with Dudley and Eli Welcome Home, Kitty.PNG|Kitty (In pony form) reuniting with her children after a trip to Manehatten Aunt and Niece Bonding.PNG|Kitty with her niece, Shine Ortiz Kitty Freeze Machine.PNG|Kitty in her Freeze Machine Jaw Beast vs Kitty.PNG|Kitty fighting a Jaw Beast Kitty Loses It With Eric.PNG|Kitty scolding Eric for mailing Andy away. Double Date.PNG|Kitty with her sister, Katty on a date with Dudley and Derek. Underwater Food Stand.png|Kitty with Dudley, Eli and Allison Retriever at an underwater snack bar. Kitty and Shine Tied Up In A Bag.png|Kitty tied up in a bag with her niece, Shine Ortiz Kitty's Concern For France.PNG|Kitty showing her concern for France's attack Kitty Thinks Cal's Quacker Crackers Are A Trick.PNG|Kitty thinking the Quacker Crackers are a trap by Quacky the Duck TUFFRanger Kitty (Hotjohnimus Version).png|Kitty as a TUFFRanger in Hotjohnimus's style TUFFWhite Ranger Key.PNG|The TUFFWhite Ranger Key Tell Us Where Wreckage Is Or It's the Tazer.PNG|Kitty threatening to taser Eric unless he tells her where Wreckage's hideout is. How Do I Look, Dudley.png|Kitty in her French Girl outfit before she and Dudley go on their Valentines date. You Look Great, Kitty.PNG|Dudley telling Kitty she looks great and she blushes. French Girl Kitty's Tour.PNG|French Girl Kitty taking a tour of a museum. Kudling Kitty's belly.PNG|French Girl Kitty getting a hug from Dudley Dudley and Kitty's Tour.PNG|Dudley and French Girl Kitty in real life. Valentines Day Countdown Day 1 Dudley and Kitty.PNG|Dudley and Kitty during the Valentines Day Coutdown The Missing Statue.PNG|Dudley and Kitty investigating a missing statue in "Dudley and Kitty's Day Out." (Foreshadow to "Soaring Squadron: Skyranger Vs. Foresger.") Kitty and Dudley's Valentine Date.PNG|Dudley and Kitty having lunch during "Dudley and Kitty's Day Out." Kitty Kisses Dudley Thank You.PNG|Kitty giving Dudley a kiss to thank him for taking her out to the History of Cats Museum. Dudley and Kitty Relaxing.PNG|Kitty relaxing with Dudley during Summer of 2016. Train Ride Back To Petropolis.PNG Kiara Qittaswell Gif.gif|Kitty as Kiara Qittaswell Kiara Qittaswell Gif 2.gif Qittaswell Sister Robo Control Room With Kiara Qittaswell.PNG|Kitty as Kiara Qittaswell in Qittaswell Sister Robo's Cockpit. Kitty Offers Sinthia A Swimsuit.PNG|Kitty with Sinthia. Singing Beautifully In Petropolis.PNG Kitty French Gal Show Style Attempt.PNG Alicorn Trio on Harem Dare'Em.PNG Qittaswell Sister's Snake Dance.png Cheer Bunnies and Qittaswell Calendar Cover.PNG|Hayai and Kiara Qittaswell on the cover of the Cheer Bunnies and Qittaswell Sisters 2018 Calendar Cheer Bunnies and Qittaswell Calender Picture 1.PNG|Kiara holding a microphone in the Cheer Bunnies and Qittaswell Sisters 2018 Calendar for the month of Janurary Cheer Bunnies and Qittaswell Calender Picture 6.PNG|Kiara with Dudley at the Pie Caravan on Harem Dare'Em in the Cheer Bunnies and Qittaswell Sisters 2018 Calendar for the month of June French Beauty.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Mothers Category:Katswell Family Category:Qittaswell Sisters